


Our Own Rom-Com

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Shannon Diaz, Shannon Diaz Lives, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: It wasn’t like he was in love with him or something.He wasn’t… was he?“Holy shit,” Eddie said out loud.OREddie and Buck both realize some things on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	Our Own Rom-Com

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading as always :)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day my loves!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated ❤️❤️

~Eddie POV~

Valentine’s Day. February 14th. A day of love, admiration, and romance. 

_ What a load of crap _ , Eddie thought, as he cracked open his first beer of the evening. 

He hasn’t had a valentine since Shannon. They loved each other, sure, but that was more because they felt obligated to. In the waning years of their relationship there was no admiration left. There was no ease. There was no yearning. Their existence as a couple just came to a… natural conclusion. Whatever the hell that meant.

So here he sat, beer in hand, clicking through various tv channels, watching the rain fall outside. It was Shannon’s weekend with Christopher, meaning Eddie was completely and utterly alone. He couldn’t even call anyone to hang out, as all his friends had partners. Even Buck decided last minute to go on some Tinder date or something. 

That’s what really stung in the end, as Eddie basked in his own loneliness, Buck not being by his side. The mere thought of him out to dinner with some random woman made his stomach churn and chest tighten. He’s had this feeling for a while now. Every time someone gave Buck their number on call or something, Eddie felt his jaw clench. Or sometimes it was a lump in his throat. He never could pinpoint why these simple actions made him feel this way, it wasn’t like he was in love with him or something.

He wasn’t…  _ was he? _

His grip tightened on the remote in his hand. His eyes were glued to whatever sitcom was playing in front of him, yet he couldn’t hear a thing. The thoughts spinning in his mind were too loud, too overpowering. All he could think about was how he  _ admired _ Buck’s compassion. How being in his company was  _ easy _ . How he  _ yearned _ to run a hand through his hair whenever the rain brought out his curls… curls he probably had on a rainy night like this. 

“Holy shit,” Eddie said out loud. 

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why Eddie was secretly hurt when Buck didn’t like him right away when they first met. Why he tensed everytime Buck flirted with someone who wasn’t him. Why he constantly brushed against him as they walked side by side, just to feel his warmth. Why he felt like he melted into a puddle everytime Buck flashed his trademark grin. 

“Oh my god… I’m in love with Buck,” Eddie once again muttered into the silence of his home. 

This sudden realization had the  _ worst _ timing. Buck was on his way to a date with someone else. Someone new and fresh. Someone probably young, with no kids, and no ptsd from the army. Someone  _ good _ for him. Buck deserved that. Hell, Buck deserved the world! And who was Eddie to stand in the way of that. 

Valentine's Day. February 14th. A day of eating over-priced candy, wearing ratty sweats, and wallowing in self-pity. That seemed more like it.

-

He decided to order himself a pizza tonight, vowing to order what  _ he _ wanted for once. For once there was no one else here to influence what he could or could not order. Yet he finds himself buying a large combination pizza -  _ Eddie’s favorite _ \- with no black olives -  _ just the way Buck likes it _ . What could he say, it was a force of habit…

Once the pizza arrived, he cracked open his second beer of the evening and settled on watching a random rom-com playing on tv. It was another one with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore, but let’s be honest, Eddie wouldn’t be paying that much attention to it anyways. His mind was a little preoccupied with pining after his best friend. 

Just as he was reaching for another slice, there was a knock at the door. It was so soft he almost didn’t register it. But then it sounded again, this time a bit louder, so he begrudgingly sat his food down and trudged his way to the door. 

He opened the door thinking he’d reveal… well he wasn’t sure who it would be, but let’s just say a rain-soaked, wide-eyed Buck was probably the lowest on his list. The two men just stared at each other for a few seconds, as if they were the only things existing in this moment. 

“Buck?” Eddie said, breaking the silence. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now?”

“I was, but I-I couldn’t do it,” Buck stammered, he looked cold and rather uneasy. “I couldn’t do that to her.”

“Do  _ what _ ? Buck, you’re scaring me,” Eddie quiered. “Why don’t you come inside, we can talk about it.”

“No,” Buck replied rather abruptly. Eddie was taken aback by this. He doesn’t think Buck has ever denied an invitation into his home…

Buck closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath, “I need to say something, but I need to say it  _ right here _ ,  _ right now _ , otherwise… I’m afraid I’ll keep it inside forever and-and I just-”

“ _ Buck _ ,” Eddie interrupted, getting the blond’s attention. He was familiar with Buck’s tendency to nervously ramble, it was kind of endearing most times. Right now though, he was just worried about what was going through Buck’s mind. “It’s okay, just say it.”

Buck looked up at him through lashes that were weighed down by the rainfall. “I couldn’t go on that date tonight because… I think I’m in love with someone else and that’s not fair to her…” Buck said, his voice sounding thick with unshed tears.

There was that sickly, yet familiar feeling in Eddie’s stomach again. His lungs refused to inflate and his mouth dried. Eddie never realized his emotions could ever have such a grasp on him like this. Alas he was frozen in place, unable to make a sound, so he nodded slightly, urging Buck to continue. 

“So instead, I thought I should drive to that person’s house and tell that person that I love them…” Buck confessed softly.

This couldn’t be happening. Guys like Eddie, with a shitty past in the relationship area, don’t just  _ get _ their happy ending. Life doesn’t work like that. He was supposed to just helplessly pine after Buck for the rest of his life and that would be it.  _ This couldn’t be happening.  _

“Eddie, I,” Buck started, before running his hands over his face and hair exasperatedly. “God I feel so stupid…”

Buck shifted to where he was fully facing Eddie now and outstretched his arms to the sides, “I love you Eddie! I always have and, god, probably always will.” He let out a nervous laugh before continuing, “I love you even when I hate you. I love you even when you hate me. I love you even when I hate myself! … And I love Chris. And I love- I love  _ you  _ Eddie… so much that it hurts.”

Eddie didn’t even realize he was doing it until he felt raindrops on his own shoulders. He was slowly making his way to the man in front of him. The sick feeling fading away into one of warmth. He felt light, like some unknown burden was just thrown from his shoulders. 

His loungewear was getting fully soaked now, but he didn’t care. The world surrounding him didn’t exist in this moment, only the younger firefighter in front of him. Buck just laid his heart on the line, it was Eddie’s time to return the favor. 

“Buck,” Eddie breathed, placing a hand on his shoulder where his thumb could feel his pulse point. “I love you too…”

The tension began to slowly drain from Buck’s upper body. His eyes sparkled in the wet atmosphere, like they were their own pools Eddie could just dive right into. “You do?” Buck whispered. 

Eddie gave a small nod before bringing his other hand to Buck’s cheek, this thumb reaching to stroke over his birthmark. “… Always have and probably always will,” Eddie returned in a low voice. 

The smile that broke out on Buck’s face would forever be ingrained into Eddie’s memory. He let out a soft laugh, “Only us would confess our love for each other in the pouring rain, like some kind of cheesy rom-com or something.”

Eddie felt his grin grow in response. Being happy with another human being that wasn’t Chris has never felt so easy. “Well if this was a rom-com… there’d be only one thing left to do…”

Buck brought his hands to Eddie’s waist, gazing so lovingly into his eyes that Eddie swore he could feel his soul blush. “May I?” Buck asked, ever the gentleman. 

Eddie barely got one nod out before a pair of lips met his own. It was soft, yet full of every emotion under the sun. Eddie had never been kissed like this before. Buck kissed him with every fibre of his being. It was like the Earth was put on pause when their lips touched. He never knew a single kiss could hold so much power.

They broke apart a few moments later with their foreheads resting against each other, both men with their eyes closed, savouring the memory of their first kiss. When they pulled back to look at each other again, their eyes dragged over each other's soaking wet forms. Their laughs danced around each other in the crisp air around them. 

“How about we take this party inside?” Eddie suggested, taking a hand down to intertwine with Buck’s.

“Mmm, only if we can order-”

“Combo pizza is already here…  _ no black olives _ ,” Eddie said with a smirk.

“I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this yet, but I love you,” Buck replied. 

Eddie answered with a quick peck to Buck’s lips, because he could do that now. “C’mon let’s go get warmed up.”

Once they changed into some dry clothing, ate some food, and exchanged a few more kisses, Eddie had a change of heart. 

  
Maybe Valentine’s Day, February 14th,  _ was  _ a day of love, admiration, and romance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> @118hasmyback


End file.
